jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Callista Ming
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Weiblich |Haut= |Haare=Braun''Palpatines Auge (Roman)'' |Augen=Grau''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' |Größe=1,70 Meter |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod=18 VSY (Körper) |Heimat=Chad |Familie= |Beruf=Jedi |Meister=Djinn Altis |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Djinn Altis' Jedi *Alter Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik *Neuer Jedi-OrdenDarksaber – Der Todesstern *Neue Republik *Theraner-KultPlanet des Zwielichts }} Callista Ming, ursprünglich Callista Masana, war eine Jedi-Ritterin des Alten Ordens und eine der wenigen Überlebenden der Order 66. Sie war die Geliebte von Geith Eris und später von Luke Skywalker und eine frühere Padawan von Djinn Altis. Callista starb bei dem Versuch, Palpatines Auge zu zerstören, eine Superwaffe des Imperiums, konnte jedoch durch ihre starke Verbundenheit mit der Macht ihren Geist davon abhalten, zu sterben, und so in einem traumähnlichen Zustand weiter existieren. Dreißig Jahre später half sie grundlegend bei der Zerstörung der Superwaffe, die erneut gefährlich wurde. Anstatt nun auf Palpatines Auge zu sterben, ging ihr Geist in den Körper von Cray Mingla über, womit sie an der Seite von Luke Skywalker ein neues Leben beginnen konnte. Da sie allerdings hierbei ihre Bindung zur Macht verloren hatte, fühlte sie sich ihrem Geliebten nicht gleichwertig, und beide setzten alles daran, einen Weg zu finden, um Callistas Jedi-Kräfte zurück zu erlangen, allerdings entpuppte sich die Dunkle Seite als ihr einziger Schlüssel zur Macht. Nachdem sie gemeinsam die Jedi-Akademie verteidigten und Callista nach einem Kampf gegen Natasi Daala für tot gehalten wurde, verließ sie Luke, um erst wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren, wenn sie wieder eine vollständige Jedi sein würde und sich nicht der Gefahr auszusetzen, ihrer Beziehung zuliebe der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen. Biografie Frühe Jahre Callista wurde auf Chad geboren, wo sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater, ihrer Stiefmutter und ihren Onkeln Claine und Dro aufwuchs. Ihre Familie hütete eine Herde von Seekühen in einer Tiefseeranch. Da die Tiere nie lange an einem Ort blieben, zog die Familie der Herde nach, vom Äquator bis fast zum Polarkreis. Die Familie lebte entfernt von den Siedlungen der Chadra-Fan. und züchtete auf ihrer Farm Wander-Seetang, woraus sie ein Heilmittel gewonnen wurde, das die Familie verkaufte. Callista sollte nach der Tradition die Farm übernehmen, wenn sie alt genug war, worauf ihre Familie großen Wert legte. Callista benutzte schon schon früh die Macht, um Packeis zu entfernen, als sie eines Tages mit einer Gruppe Kühe feststeckte. Hier wurde ihr erstmals bewusst, dass sie derartige Kräfte besaß, und sehr stark mit der Macht verbunden war.The Essential Guide to Characters Als das Unternehmen von Callistas Eltern während einer Blockade der Handelsrouten und hohe Besteuerungen zusammenzubrechen drohte, machte die Familie eine harte Zeit durch. Callista war noch ein Kind, als sie ein Gefühl für die Existenz der Macht entwickelte. Nachdem sie ihre Begabung entdeckt hatte, wuchs der Drang in ihr, die Jedi aufzusuchen und selbst zur Jedi-Ritterin ausgebildet zu werden. Ihr Vater brachte äußerst wenig Verständnis für sie und ihre Ziele auf und ihre Stiefmutter konnte weder sie noch ihn verstehen, weswegen sie sehr unglücklich und überfordert mit der Gesamtsituation war. Callistas persönlicher Traum wurde wahr, als im Jahr 23 VSYAdventure Journal 14 - Es wird angegeben, dass Callistas Angriff auf Palpatines Auge während ihrer Zeit mit Djinn Altis geschieht. Laut des Romans findet dieser Angriff 18 VSY statt, und da Callista laut des Adventure Journals und anderen Quellen fünf Jahre mit Altis verbrachte und 18 VSY stirbt, kam sie fünf Jahre vor 18 VSY mit ihm zusammen, damit 23 VSY, auch wenn das Adventure Journal von „ungefähr 25 Jahren vor der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns“ spricht. ein Jedi-Meister namens Djinn Altis mit seinem Schiff, der Chu'unthor, nach Chad reiste und sie dort entdeckte. Er nahm sie auf sein Schiff und unternahm mit ihr eine Reise über die Meere von Chad, die Schulen Cyeenen und die Schwärme von Röhrenaalen hinweg, wobei er sie lehrte, die Kreaturen mithilfe der Macht zu erfühlen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, wie einfach ihr diese ersten Unterweisungen gelangen. Callista wurde klar, dass ihr das Schicksal einer Jedi vorherbestimmt war, allerdings gelang es ihr nur teilweise, ihre Familie und ihre Freunde davon zu überzeugen. Sie war traurig, ihre Familie verlassen zu müssen und fühlte sich deswegen in den Jahren danach ein wenig schuldig. Jedi des Alten Ordens Ausbildung Callista wurde von Djinn Altis über dem Planeten Bespin in der mobilen Enklave Chu'unthor unterrichtet und verlebte eine unkonventionelle Ausbildung, da Altis als Querdenker nicht mit dem Jedi-Rat kooperierte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Jedi sie zu seiner Padawan machte, war sie bereits viel älter, als es der Orden erlaubt hätte. Sie wurde von ihrem Meister unter anderem auch darin geschult, ihren Geist mithilfe der Macht in geeignete Objekte zu introjizieren, obgleich er dieser Technik im Grunde ablehnend gegenüberstand – eine Rettung des Geistes aus dem Unwillen heraus, ins Jenseits überzugehen, erklärte er als Feigheit. Callista lernte fünf Jahre unter Altis, ein Zeitraum, den sie später als reichlich zu kurz erachtete. Da er der Meinung war ein Meister könne mehr als einen Schüler unterrichten war Sie nicht seine einzige Schülerin. Während eines Aufenthalts auf Bespin lernte Callista Geith Eris kennen, und da sie seine starke Verbindung zur Macht spürte, lud sie ihn ein, mit ihr und den anderen Padawanen unter Altis zu lernen. Er nahm das Angebot an, jedoch eher, um in ihrer Nähe zu sein.Adventure Journal 14 Callista und Geith verliebten sich schon bald sehr stark ineinander. Da sie die Ansichten ihres Meisters übernahmen – Ansichten, die den Jedi-Orden widerspiegelten, wie er lange Zeit zuvor gewesen war – sahen sie keinen Grund, ihre Liebe geheimzuhalten. Selbst außerhalb ihrer Gemeinde, auch auf die Gefahr hin, von Jedi missverstanden zu werden und deren Ablehnung zusätzlich zu provozieren, verstellten sie sich nicht.Order 66 (Roman) Klonkriege Zu Beginn der Kämpfe konzentrierten sich die Jedi um Altis auf eher humanitäre Einsätze da man noch darüber diskutierte wie man sich verhalten sollte. Als ein Teil der Gruppe mit dem Frachter Wookieeschütze unterwegs nach Yarille war, um dort wichtige Hilfsgüter abzuliefern, fing man den Notruf der republikanischen Agentin Hallena Devis ab und leitete diesen an das Kriegsschiff Leveler weiter. Da Meister Altis spürte er müsse dabei sein, schloss sich Callista zusammen mit Geith und ihrem Meister der Rettungsmission an, was die Drei in neue moralische Konflikte stieß, vor allem wegen des Einsatzes von Klonen. Dank ihrer speziellen Fähigkeit technische Dinge zu spüren erkannte Callista das Schiff als einen einzigen großen Organismus. An Bord der Leveler traf sie auch auf den Padawan Ahsoka Tano, welche einen Kulturschock erlitt, als sie sah das Geith und Callista in einer Beziehung waren. Callista wollte die junge Togruta aber nicht erziehen oder deren Bild vernichten, weswegen Sie sich zurückhielt, jedoch Mühe hatte diese davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine Gefahr darstelle oder zur dunklen Seite wechseln würde.The Clone Wars – Keine Gefangenen Dank ihrer Machtfähigkeit konnte sie Meister Altis dabei helfen, Hallena zu finden und die Befreiungsaktion gegen die anrückende Droidenarmee der Separatisten zu sichern. Nachdem die Aktion geglückt war, zog sich der ganze Trupp zurück. Jedoch scheiterte ihre Rückkehr zur Leveler, da diese aus dem System springen musste, so dass man wieder auf dem Planeten landete, mit dem Ziel, ein hyperraumtaugliches Schiff zu finden und zu fliehen. Dort schloss sich ihnen Ahsokas Meister Anakin Skywalker an, dem Callista sich als Verlobte von Geith vorstellte. Obwohl dies den Jedi schockierte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Bei der Eroberung eines Frachters gab Callista zusammen mit den Klonen von einer Brücke aus Deckung und zog sich mit diesen danach an Bord des erbeuteten Schiffes zurück. Dort leistete sie Erste Hilfe beim schwer verletzten Klon Ince, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass dieser an Bord der Leveler seinen Verletzungen erlag. Zurück an Bord der Leveler verschmolz sie mit dem Schiff, um die Erschütterungsraketen einsatzbereit zu machen. Nachdem sie so sieben feindliche Schiffe zerstörte, wurde sie von Ahsoka aus der Trance geholt, jedoch merkte Callista, dass sie sich durch diese Verschmelzung leicht verändert hatte. Nach der Schlacht flog sie mit dem Rest von Altis Gruppe nach Yarille, um ihrer ursprünglichen Mission nachzugehen. Im späteren Verlauf der Klonkriege schlossen sich die Jedi um Altis wieder den Jedi auf Coruscant für die Kämpfe an. Callista nahm wie die anderen Jedi von Altis an vielen Schlachten teil. Callista wurde wie viele Jedi zum Jedi-General ernannt, und um das Kommando über einen Teil der Klontruppen zu übernehmen, trafen sie, ihr Meister und die anderen Schüler sich auf der Redeemer über dem Planeten Thyferra mit Etain Tur-Mukan. Hierbei bekam der Klonkrieger Ordo einen Kuss zwischen Callista und Geith mit, was einige Verwirrung hervorrief, da er über die Gesetze der Jedi Bescheid wusste. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erfuhr Callista von Etain, als sie diese auf Nerrif wiedertraf, dass die Jedi-Ritter nicht nur eine Liebesbeziehung führte, sondern ein Kind hatte und all dies vor dem Orden geheimhalten musste. Bei diesem Treffen bat Etain außerdem darum, in der Gemeinschaft um Djinn Altis aufgenommen zu werden, doch beide Frauen erkannten, dass die Umstände und Etains Vorstellungen dies schwierig gestalten würden, auch wenn Altis sie niemals ablehnen würde, sodass sie es vorerst bei einer Idee beließen. Callista empfand großes Mitleid für die Jedi, die sich aufgrund ganz natürlicher Gefühle verstellen musste, und Etain begann den Orden aus einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Während der Klonkriege lernte Callista auch Obi-Wan Kenobi zu dessen Zeit als Jedi-General kennen. Im Jahr 20 VSY war Callista noch immer eine Schülerin von Djinn Altis und trainierte weiter auf Bespin mit mehreren anderen Padawanen. Sie und zwei andere Schüler erschufen eines Tages in diesem Jahr die Illusion von Gespenstern, die eine alte Station auf dem Planeten heimsuchten, um damit ihren Meister zu verblüffen, allerdings erwies sich dieser Streich am Ende als keine so gute Idee, was die drei völlig überraschte. Djinn Altis brachte Callista bei, dass es besser sei, einen Kampf zu vermeiden, als ihn zu führen, und es immer genügend Wege dazu gab. Nach der Order 66, die ein Jahr später ausgerufen wurde und die Callista und Geith überlebten, wurden sie und alle anderen überlebenden Jedi zu Gejagten des Imperiums. Als Plett auf dem Planeten Belsavis Jedi-Kinder versammelte, die er zu schützen gedachte, bereiste auch Callista diesen Planeten. Vereinigung mit Palpatines Auge Gemeinsam mit Geith fand sie im Jahr 18 VSY, ein Jahr nach der Order 66, im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis am Mondblumen-Nebel eine Superwaffe des Imperators Palpatine, das Raumschiff Palpatines Auge. Es gelang ihnen, die Abwehr zu durchbrechen und einzudringen, und sie landeten ihren beschädigten Y-Flügler im Raumbarkassenhangar. Um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen, mussten sie durch Schacht gelangen, der von Lasergeschützen beschützt wurde. Als Geith diesen analysierte, stellte er fest, dass die Abwehr darin mit einer Doppelellipse und einer zufallsgenerierten Zusasalve aus Laserbeschuss arbeitete – es war unmöglich, dort hinaufzugelangen. Er war der Ansicht, es müsse auch einen Weg geben, Palpatines Auge zu zerstören, ohne dafür das eigene Leben zu opfern. Er würde Plett informieren, dem auf Belsavis ein unrühmliches Schicksal bevorstehen würde, sollte das Schiff weiter existieren und die Aktivierung erhalten, um den Planeten mitsamt aller Jedi-Kinder zu zerstören. Außerdem mussten sie Unterstützung anfordern. Er hielt einen Rückflug durch das Abwehrfeuer für deutlich ungefährlicher als den Versuch, den Schacht zu überwinden, und andere Alternativen gab es nicht. Callista jedoch erkannte die Wahrheit – bei einem Fluchtversuch würden sie scheitern, aber gemeinsam hatten sie die Möglichkeit, den Schacht zu überwinden, indem Geith hinauflevitierte, während sie die Geschütze mit der Macht manipulierte. Geith weigerte sich, da er dies für ein Himmelfahrtskommando hielt. Callista blieb somit allein in der Feuerleitentrale zurück. Sie beobachtete von dort aus, wie Geith mit einem Kanonenboot durch den Asteroidengürtel schoss. Er kam beinahe außer Reichweite der Abwehrkanonen, doch dann wurde er getroffen, und sie musste mit ansehen, wie er in einem Feuerball endete. Callista unternahm den Versuch nun alleine und wusste, dass dies ihr Ende bedeuten würde. Es gelang ihr, einige der Rezeptoren zu beschädigen, ganze Autoaktivierungsrelais zu zerstören und die Initiationsschaltung zu eliminieren. Ihre Demontage führte dazu, dass eine Ferninbetriebnahme des Systems verweigert wurde und es unmöglich war, die Komponenten zu rekonstruieren. Nach ihrem verhängnisvollen Tod im Computerkern erlaubte Callista ihrem Geist nicht zu sterben und introjizierte sich in den Zielerfassungscomputer. Sie wollte somit gewährleisten, dass auch eine manuelle Aktivierung auf lange Sicht verhindert würde. Ihr Bewusstsein führte während dieser Zeit eine Koexistenz mit dem „Willen“, der manipulativen künstlichen Intelligenz des Schiffes, die es ohne Besatzung zu kontrollieren vermochte. Als die Tötungen der Jedi über die Galaxis ausbrachen, beginnend ein Jahr nach ihrem Tod, fühlte sie die Veränderung, ohne die Tatsachen zu kennen. Callista verbrachte die nächsten drei Jahrzehnte in ihrem traumähnlichen Zustand, schwächer werdend, aber präsent. Späte Rettung [[Bild:Gamorreaner auf Palpatines Auge.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Gamorreaner-„Sturmtruppen“ auf Palpatines Auge.]] All die Jahre dominierte Callista die Kontrolle über die Zielerfassungscomputer und somit die Verteidigung. Acht Jahre nach der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns, im Jahre12 NSY, verteidigte sie das als Asteroid getarnte Raumschiff gegen ein Schiff, das als Habicht bekannt war, welches sie jedoch für einen imperialen Eindringling hielt. Dem „Willen“ gelang es nach ihrer missglückten Zerstörung des Habicht, die Mannschaft auf Pzob aufzulesen. Somit gelangte der Jedi-Ritter Luke Skywalker unfreiwillig auf das Schiff. Die Palpatines Auge unterzog seine menschlichen Gefährten einer Indoktrination, und er war anschließend in dem Versuch begriffen, Cray Mingla zu befreien. Callista beobachtete das Vorgehen und erkannte, dass es sich bei ihm um einen möglichen Verbündeten handelte – und dem einzigen, der bei klarem Verstand geblieben war. In einem Quartiermeisterbüro gelang ihr nach Tagen der Konflikte zwischen Gamorreanern, die im Bewusstsein von Sturmtruppen gefangen waren, die Kontaktaufnahme zu Luke. Nachdem es Lukes Protokolldroiden C-3PO gelungen war, trotz der von Jawas demolierten Geräte eine Verbindung herzustellen, kontaktierte sie den Jedi über einen Monitor. Dass Luke ihr erklärte, dass das Imperium zersprungen war, eine Neue Republik existierte und Palpatine tot war, änderte alles – sie war im Kampf gefallen, doch hatte ihre Seite den Sieg errungen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Luke seine Identität als Darth Vaders Sohn offenbarte, konnte daran nichts ändern, und so schlossen sie sich zusammen. Callista und Luke fürchteten, dass der „Wille“ den Planeten Belsavis zerstören würde, auf welchem sich Chewbacca, Leia und Han Solo befanden. Sie unterstützte ihn allein durch ihre mentale Anwesenheit, als er vor den Gamorreanern flüchten musste, die ihn, manipuliert durch den „Willen“, jagten. Oberste Priorität hatte nun die Rettung von Cray, da diese als Expertin als einzige eventuell imstande sein würde, den „Willen“ und Palpatines Auge zu vernichten. Callista wies Luke somit den Weg in eine Zone, die nicht unter dem Einfluss der internen Intelligenz stand, und begleitete ihn durch die Dunkelheit auf seiner Flucht, bis er einen Monitor erreichte, um wieder mit ihr kommunizieren zu können. Sie entwickelten einen Plan, wie sie in das Deck vordringen konnten, in dem Lukes Freundin hingerichtet werden sollte. Währenddessen verbrachten sie lange Zeit damit, sich kennenzulernen. Sie entwickelten außerdem einen Plan, die verschiedenen Gefangenen des Schiffs zu retten, unter denen sich auch Tusken-Räuber befanden. Sie waren sich einig diese evakuieren zu müssen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie ein ständiges Problem darstellten. Luke brach schließlich auf und folgte dem von Callista beschriebenem Weg durch die Korridore. Callista war damals an der Lasersperre gescheitert, die sie ihm nun zu überwinden half. Nachdem er jedoch einem Angriff durch Droiden ausgesetzt wurde, hielt Luke der Erschöpfung nicht mehr stand - und erlebte eine Traumvision, in der er Callista begegnete und ihr Schicksal rückblickend mitverfolgen konnte. In Wahrheit informierte Callista währenddessen C-3PO über Lukes genauen Aufenthaltsort, sodass dieser ihn dort bergen konnte. Die Jawas hatten es indes nicht geschafft, die Lasergeschütze der Exekutionskammer zu deaktivieren, was Crays Rettung verkomplizierte. Callista und Luke manipulierten die Gamorreaner, er mithilfe der Macht, und sie, indem sie Anordnungen des „Willens“ vortäuschte, der in beiden Fällen stark gegen sie arbeitete. Luke brach nun auf, um die letzten Hürden bis hin zu Cray zu überwinden, während deren Rufe nach Nichos Marr hörbar wurden, ihrem Geliebten in Gestalt eines Droiden, der ebenfalls an Bord war, ohne ihr helfen zu können. Als Luke an seinem Ziel angelangte, musste er sich mit Triv Pothman durchsetzen, einem weiteren Begleiter seinerseits, der mit auf das Schiff gelangt war und unter der Kontrolle des „Willens“ stand. Es gelang ihm, den Einfluss des Schiffs auf den Mann zu brechen, sodass er Cray retten und sie aus der Zelle schaffen konnte. miniatur|rechts|Callista und Luke Mittlerweile kommunizierte Callista nicht mehr nur in Form von Buchstaben auf Monitoren. Besonders für Luke wurde sie zunehmend realer, sodass er oft glaubte, sie sehen zu können. Da sie wusste, dass das Ende des Schiffs auch ihr eigenes bedeuten würde, zeichnete sie für ihn all ihr Wissen über die Jedi-Ausbildung unter Altis auf. Luke, der sich längst in sie verliebt hatte, weigerte sich dagegen und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, das Schiff lahmzulegen, ohne es zu zerstören. Doch Callista, obgleich sie ihn ebenso liebte, brachte ihn von dem Gedanken ab und akzeptierte ihr Schicksal. Selbst als Cray anbot, sie in etwas zu verwandeln, was Nichos ähneln würde, lehnte sie ab. Als Erschütterungen sie erkennen ließen, dass der Hyperraumsprung bevorstand, drängte die Zeit. Roganda Ismaren wollte Palpatines Auge nach Belsavis bringen und das Schiff seine lang vergessene Mission ausführen lassen – er erwartete sie. Sie machten sich daran, die Besatzung aus allerlei Lebewesen zu evakuieren und auf Frachter zu schaffen. Als das Schiff über Belsavis angelangte, leiteten sie die letzten Schritte ein. Luke würde versuchen, die Geschütze zu sabotieren, statt eine Explosion des ganzen Schiffs auszulösen. Sollte dies nicht funktionieren, würde er eine Überlastung des Reaktors einleiten. Nichos und Cray sollten sich in die Kurierkapsel retten, von der Callista berichtet hatte. Callista erkannte jedoch, dass Luke nicht fähig sein würde, eine komplette Zerstörung der Palpatines Auge einzuleiten. Mit der Hilfe von Cray bewirkte sie die Außergefechtsetzung des Jedi, indem Cray ihn mit ihrer Stunnerpistole außer Gefecht setzte. Von der Feuerleitzentrale aus würde nun Cray die Lasersperre stören und Nichos durch den Schacht gelangen, da er als Droide einiges einstecken konnte. Sie alle verabschiedeten sich über ein Hologramm von Luke, der in einer der beiden Rettungsfähren lag und von Talz umsorgt wurde, die ihnen geholfen hatten, die Evakuierung zu organisieren. Von Cray Mingla erhielt Callista in den letzten Minuten vor der Explosion das Angebot, ihren Körper zu übernehmen und zu Luke aufzubrechen, anstatt auf Palpatines Auge mit ihr und Nichos gänzlich zu verenden. Callista willigte ein und transferierte ihren Geist in Crays Körper, um dann mit der Rettungskapsel zu fliehen. Hier versetzte sie sich in einen Kälteschlaf und ließ das Schiff und dessen Explosion hinter sich. Als Mara Jade, Leia und Han auf dem Galaktischen Jäger das Signal der Kapsel erhielten, wurde sie abgefangen und Callista erwachte in Lukes Armen. Erstaunt stellten die Umstehenden fest, wer sie war. Auf Belsavis fand sich Callista in einer veränderten Umgebung wieder, denn sie hatte Plawal so in Erinnerung, wie es vor dreißig Jahren ausgesehen hatte, als kleine Siedlung, die dem Schutz der Jedi-Kinder diente. Und obwohl sie ihr Lichtschwert zurückerhalten hatte, musste sie zu ihrer Bestürzung feststellen, dass sie ihre Macht-Fähigkeiten verloren hatte. Dennoch willigte sie ein, Luke nach Yavin IV, zum Jedi-Praxeum, zu begleiten. Jedi des Neuen Ordens Urlaub mit Luke Einige Monate später hatte die Tragik um die Tatsache, dass Callista die Macht nicht mehr spürte, längst begonnen, die anfängliche Euphorie der physischen Wiedergeburt zu überwiegen. Dies bedeutete nicht nur, dass sie keine Machtfähigkeiten einsetzen konnte, sondern stellte in gewisser Weise eine Inkompatibilität von Seele und Geist dar, was sowohl sie als auch Luke deutlich spürten. Luke begab sich daher nach Tatooine, um Kontakt zu Obi-Wan Kenobi aufzunehmen, seinem verstorbenen Meister. Callista blieb währenddessen auf Yavin IV. Weiterhin versuchte sie sich beinahe krampfhaft daran, ihre Jedi-Kräfte einzusetzen, und immer wieder musste sie sehen, wie Lukes Schüler dies mit Leichtigkeit taten, während ihr nicht einmal die einfachsten Übungen gelangen. Tionne stellte zu dieser Zeit eine Reihe von historischen Unterlagen für sie zusammen und berichtete ihr von ihrer Entdeckung, dass bereits Ulic Qel-Droma seine Machtkräfte verloren hatte, ein Kriegsherr während der Sith-Kriege. Doch obwohl dieser Fund hilfreich war, stellte er keine Lösung dar. Als Luke Skywalker zurückkehrte, konnte er ihr nur von seinem Misserfolg erzählen, doch die beiden entschlossen sich, nicht aufzugeben. Sie wohnte an der Seite von Kirana Ti, Kam Solusar, Streen und Tionne der Zeremonie im Dschungel bei, als Luke seine Schüler Kyp Durron, Dorsk 81 und Cilghal zu Jedi-Rittern ernannte, bevor diese den Planeten verließen und in die weite Galaxis geschickt wurden. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt besuchte Mara Jade die Akademie, und nachdem sie Luke von verdächtigen Machenschaften der Hutts informierte, machten sich Callista und Luke nach Coruscant auf. Im präsidialen Konferenzraum erstatteten sie Leia Bericht. Sie würden die nächste Zeit für ihr Vorhaben brauchen, Callistas Bindung zur Macht wiederherzustellen, und konnten sich nicht um andere Angelegenheiten kümmern, weshalb sie Leia die Angelegenheit gänzlich überließen, was diese akzeptierte. Callista und Luke reisten alleine weiter, und obwohl es gefährlich war, ließ sich Callista zu einem Lichtschwertduell überreden. Dies gab ihr das Gefühl, wieder einen Teil ihrer Identität als Jedi zurückgewonnen zu haben, und tatsächlich war sie Luke im Kampf ebenbürtig. Ihr nächstes Ziel dieser Reise war die Mulako-Corporation-Urwasserquelle, ein Komet, der zu dieser Zeit einen Urlaubsort darstellte. Das Kometenurlaubszentrum stellte sich als labyrinthartiges Höhlensystem heraus, die trotz der eisigen Beschaffenheit des Kometen von einer überraschenden Wärme erfüllt waren. Sie verbrachten einige Zeit in ihrer Suite und erzählten sich von ihrer jeweiligen Vergangenheit, wobei sie hin und wieder einfache Macht-Techniken übten, an denen Callista jedoch ausnahmslos scheiterte. Obwohl Callista jedoch selbst nicht mehr die Macht anwenden konnte, gab sie vieles von dem, was sie unter Djinn Altis erlernt hatte, direkt an Luke weiter und lehrte ihn Techniken, die ihr Meister ihr beigebracht hatte. Unter anderem lehrte sie ihn den Umgang mit der so genannten Aura von Unauffälligkeit. Bald brachen sie nach Dagobah auf, da Callista an den Ort reisen wollte, an dem Luke den Umgang mit der Macht erlernt hatte, und er erzählte ihr von Yoda und seiner Ausbildung. Doch immer mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Luke früher oder später würde aufgeben müssen. Auf Dagobah gerieten sie in einen Kampf mit Nachtfledermäusen, und bei diesem Kampf ließ sich die Macht tatsächlich in Callista erkennen. Jedoch war es die Dunkle Seite, was ihre Sorge noch umso mehr schürte. Sie reisten weiter nach Hoth, wo Luke der Geist von Obi-Wan einst erschienen war, um dort ihre selbst auferlegte Mission fortzusetzen. Nahe der Echo-Basis fanden sie dort ein Schiffswrack, von dem sie wussten, dass es sich nicht um ein Überbleibsel aus der Schlacht aus dem Jahr 3 NSY handeln konnte. Nachdem zwei Geschütze der Echo-Basis das Feuer auf sie eröffneten, entdeckten sie die Besitzer des zerstörten Schiffs, Burrk und seine Begleiter, Drom Guldi und Sinidic sowie die beiden Cathar Nodon und Nonak. Sie erfuhren, dass die Gruppe Jagd auf Wampas gemacht hatte, jedoch in die Enge getrieben worden war und sich seither in der Basis versteckte, da ihr Schiff zerstört wurde. Sie beschlossen, von ihrem eigenen Schiff einen Hilferuf zu senden, doch als sie zu der Yacht zurückkehrten, hatten die Wampas bereits eine Falle vorbereitet und attackierten sie. Callista musste während der Kämpfe immer wieder den Verlockungen der Dunklen Seite der Macht widerstehen, die sich in ihr aufbäumten. Zwar gelangte die Gruppe fast vollständig wieder in die Basis zurück, doch die Wampas gruben sich durch den Schnee hinein und töteten bald alle außer Luke und Callista, die sich allein zu ihrem Schiff vorkämpfen und starten konnten. Allerdings hatten sie keine Möglichkeit wieder zu landen, da die Kreaturen das Raumschiff dermaßen zerstört hatten. Luke gelang es, über die Macht einen Hilferuf an seine Schwester Leia auszusenden, die zu dieser Zeit bereits einen politischen Krieg gegen die Hutts führte. Schlacht um Yavin IV miniatur|rechts|Jedi während der [[Erste Schlacht um das Jedi-Praxeum|Schlacht]] Als Han und Leia zu ihrer Rettung ankamen, waren Callista und Luke mit ihren Kräften am Ende, erholten sich jedoch an Bord des Millennium Falken. Noch während sich die beiden erholten, brach die Gruppe nach Yavin IV auf, da sich das Imperium unter Admiral Natasi Daala wieder vereinigt hatte und einen Angriff auf die Jedi-Akademie ausführen wollte. Sie waren kaum angekommen, als sie sich bereits mitten in der Schlacht um das Jedi-Praxeum wieder fanden. Auf dem Planeten gelandet, lehnte Callista es ab, im Millennium Falken zurück zu bleiben, da sie Luke und sich beweisen musste, dass sie nicht beschützt werden musste, sondern ihm eine gleichwertige Partnerin war, um ihrer Beziehung eine Zukunft zu geben. Während der Kämpfe entwickelte sie dann ihren eigenen Plan, und während Luke und Tionne sich vorkämpften, eroberte sie einen beschädigten TIE-Jäger und gelangte an Bord der Jedi-Hammer. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft im Hangar erreichte Admiral Ackbar mit der Galaktischer Raumfahrer und seiner Flotte die Schlacht und die Jedi-Hammer stand unter schwerem Beschuss. Als sie mit der Sabotage begann, fand sich Callista in einer ähnlichen Situation wieder wie viele Jahre zuvor, als sie Palpatines Auge infiltriert hatte, und auch diesmal ging sie bereitwillig davon aus, für die Rettung der Jedi ihr eigenes Leben lassen zu müssen. Indem sie mehrere Explosionen auslöste, gelang es ihr, den Antrieb des Schiffs lahmzulegen und es manövrierunfähig zu machen, wodurch sich Daala dazu veranlasst fühlte, die Evakuierung zu befehlen. Callista wartete auf den Admiral, die sich als letzte zu den Rettungskapseln begab, während die Jedi-Hammer drohte, auf Yavin abzustürzen. Um den Admiral von der Flucht abzuhalten, gab sie sich für diese, ihrer Meinung nach letzten Momente ihres Lebens, der Dunklen Seite hin und konnte somit den Blasterbeschuss abwehren, allerdings wurde sie von einem Betäubungsschuss überwältigt, sodass Daala mit einer Rettungskapsel entkam und sie selbst bewusstlos zurückblieb. Während die Neue Republik und ihre Freunde sie für tot hielten, konnte sie noch knapp mit einer Rettungskapsel entkommen, nachdem sie Minuten später in dem Schiff wiedererwachte, das gerade in die Atmosphäre von Yavin eindrang. Callista entschied sich aber, nicht zu Luke zurückzukehren, bevor sie einen Weg gefunden hätte, wieder an ihre Jedi-Kräfte zu gelangen, ohne sich der Dunklen Seite auszusetzen, und ließ ihm ein paar Tage später von Coruscant aus eine Botschaft zukommen, in der sie dies klarstellte. Ermittlungen auf Gamorr Monate vergingen, in denen Callista in Gesellschaft einer Crew an Bord der Zicreex reiste und diverse Planeten und Raumhäfen ansteuerte. Der Frachter, mit dem sie reiste, wurde von Gamorreanern operiert, unter einem Kapitän namens Ugmush. Der Techniker Jos war neben ihr der einzige Mensch im Team, wurde jedoch im Gegensatz zu ihr an Bord der Zicreex als Sklave gehalten. Anfangs, bevor sie sich mit der Crew zusammengetan hatte, hatte sie das Bedürfnis ihn zu befreien, doch nach sechs Monaten war sie zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass es kaum einen Unterschied machen würde, da sein finsterer Charakter nicht von seiner Versklavung herrührte, sondern zu seiner Persönlichkeit gehörte und ihm die Freiheit ihrer Meinung nach nicht helfen würde. Während ihres Aufenthalts auf dem Schiff lernte sie halbwegs Gamorreanisch, verstand ihre Mitreisenden jedoch nur solange, wie sie langsam und geduldig sprachen.Murder in Slushtime miniatur|links|Callista während ihrer Zeit auf [[Gamorr.]] Unter anderem verschlug es sie an Bord des Schiffs nach Kirdo III, in den Sommermonaten, als die Temparaturen oberhalb der Grenze des Erträglichen lagen und Sandstürme die Oberfläche zierten. Außerdem reiste sie im Folgenden nach Shesharile 6, einem von Müll verseuchten Mond von Shesharile, sowie nach Kessel. Diese Aufenthalte zählten zu den depremierendsten während dieser Zeit. Während eines Aufenthalts auf Travnin geschah es, dass die Gruppe für mehrere Wochen strandete, da Ugmush mit einem Blasterschuss versehentlich das eigene Schiff beschädigte. Letztendlich gelangten sie dann wenig später, mittlerweile im Jahr 13 NSY, nach Gamorr, ausgerechnet während der Slushtime. Um eine Gamorreanerin namens Kufbrug zur Frau zu gewinnen, hätte Guth gegen den meistgefürchteten Clanführer, Vrokk, kämpfen müssen, doch dieser wurde während seines Aufenthaltes ermordet. Als Guth, dem man den Mord an Vrokk vorwarf, zu Callista und den anderen zurückkehrte, wurde er von einer ganzen Reihe bewaffneter Gamorreaner verfolgt, sodass sie zu seiner Rettung eilen mussten und von dem Vorfall erfuhren. Im Gegensatz zur Tötung im Kampf galt hinterhältiger Mord, um an eine Frau zu gelangen, als betrügerische Straftat, und Ugmush, Callista und die restliche Crew wurden ebenso an der Tat beschuldigt wie Guth, obgleich niemand von ihnen auch nur die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, jemandem außerhalb des Schiffs nahe zu kommen, geschweige denn, ihn zu ermorden. Die gesamte Crew wurde Kufbrug vorgeführt, bei der es sich um die Matronin des Bolgoink-Clans handelte, doch Callista bemerkte schnell, dass etwas an den angeblichen Beweisen gegen Guth nicht stimmen konnte, so bekam sie auf eigenen Wunsch die Möglichkeit zugesprochen, selbstständig Ermittlungen in Jugsmuk anzustellen. Auf der Jugsmuk-Station traf sie sich mit Sebastin Onyx. Der Mann hatte mehrere Liebesbriefe an Kufbrug verfasst, angeblich im Namen von Guth, wobei jedoch dessen Unterschrift nicht von ihm selbst stammen konnte, da Guth, wie Callista wusste, nicht schreiben konnte. Der letzte Brief war, mit derselben Unterschrift, an Vrokk gerichtet gewesen, und dieser war durch eine damit geschmuggelte Kreatur von Af'El getötet worden. Sie wusste, dass jemand Guth den Mord anhängen wollte. Ihre Nachforschungen bestätigten dies, wobei sie jedoch nicht wusste, wer tatsächlich der Mörder war, und führten sie dann zurück zu Kufbrug. Gemeinsam mit Kufbrug, welche die wahren Hintergründe des Mordes ermitteln wollte, drang sie in die Gemächer des getöteten Vrokk vor und konfrontierten die Kreatur, sodass diese letztendlich, wie es ihr eigen war, die Gestalt derer reflektierte, die es zuvor gesehen hatte. So konnten sie Rog und Gundruk als die Mörder identifizieren, die Vrokk getötet hatten und auch den Tod von Kufbrug planten, um selbst an die Macht zu gelangen. Die beiden flohen jedoch, bevor die Matronin sie mit ihrer Tat konfrontieren und mit dem Tode bestrafen konnte. Callista war später auf der Hochzeitsfeier von Kufbrug und Guth anwesend. Planet des Zwielichts Unter dem Decknamen Cray Mingla reiste Callista schließlich mit Buwon Nebs Tour von Durren nach Nam Chorios und ließ sich auf dem Planeten für die nächste Zeit nieder. Dadurch, dass die Macht auf dem Planeten, einem so genannten Macht-Nexus, sehr stark präsent war, hoffte sie, den richtigen Ort gefunden zu haben um ihre Kräfte zurück zu erlangen. Sie geriet in den Machtkampf zwischen Taselda und Beldorion, zwei ehemaligen Jedi, die auf dem Planeten im Exil lebten, und schloss sich Taselda an, die sie in dem Glauben ließ, sie zu ihren Kräften zurückführen zu können. Tatsächlich jedoch wurde sie von dieser nur als Werkzeug für ihre Machenschaften benutzt. Callista schloss sich den Theranern an und erfuhr sie von Seti Ashgads Plänen, sich mit Leia Organa Solo zu treffen und wusste, worauf dies hinauslaufen würde. Achteinhalb Monate nach der Zerstörung der Jedi-Hammer schickte sie von Nam Chorios aus eine Nachricht an Luke und Leia, eine deutliche Warnung, sich nicht mit Ashgad einzulassen und ihn unbedingt zu meiden. Da sie die Situation als sehr ernst erachtete, verschickte sie ihre Nachricht nicht über die konventionellen Subraumkanäle, sondern ließ ihnen die Nachricht in einer Spieldose zukommen. Luke konnte anhand dieser ihren Aufenthaltsort zurückverfolgen, da er erfuhr, dass die Dose auf Nam Chorios hergestellt worden war, weshalb er dorthin aufbrach, nach Hweg Shul, und Leia traf sich trotz der Warnungen mit Ashgad, was mit ihrer Entführung durch diesen endete. Durch Umolly Darm erfuhr Luke mehr über Callistas Aufenthalt und konnte sich mit Taselda treffen, die jedoch auch ihn versuchte auszunutzen und dann einen Versuch startete ihn zu töten. Spätere Ereignisse Noch im Jahr 19 NSY, sechs Jahre nach ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen, dachte Luke an Callista und vermisste sie.Schatten der Vergangenheit Ihr Schicksal und das seiner Beziehung zu ihr blieben nicht nur ein Teil seiner Erinnerung, sondern führten, neben anderen Ereignissen, dazu, dass er sich auf keine Beziehung mehr einlassen wollte und den Gedanken an eine Partnerschaft mit Mara Jade von sich wies. Er glaubte, dass jede Frau, der er nahe stand, dazu verdammt war, ein schlimmes Schicksal zu erleiden. Mara Jades Theorie, welche die Vorfälle mit Callista ebenso wie Lukes andere gescheiterte Liebschaften der Vergangenheit einschloss, ging jedoch davon aus, dass all dies aus der anhaltenden Beeinflussung durch Lukes Zusammenstoß mit der Dunklen Seite resultierte, dessen Einfluss im Jahr 19 NSY jedoch als beendet zu betrachten sei.Blick in die Zukunft Im Jahre 43 NSY tauchte Callista erneut auf, als Luke Skywalker und die Kesh-Sith auf Abeloth' Planeten gegen Abeloth kämpften. Kurz vor dem Kampf nahm Abeloth das Aussehen von Callista an, um Luke auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang, woraufhin Abeloth ihre Gestalt wieder veränderte. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit miniatur|rechts|Callista Callista lebte nach der Auffassung, dass es immer Situationen gab, aus denen kein Weg herausführte, und dies war für sie keine erschreckende Erkenntnis, sondern eine hinnehmbare Tatsache, selbst wenn dies ihren Tod bedeutete. Diese Einstellung unterschied sie stark von Cray Mingla, deren Devise das genaue Gegenteil bedeutete. Callista vermisste oft das Meer ihrer Heimat, und auch die Wesen, die dort lebten, und war sehr heimatverbunden, was sie auch bei der Konstruktion ihres Lichtschwerts zum Ausdruck brachte. Sie hatte einen trockenen, gelassenen Sinn für Humor, den sie selbst in aussichtslosen Situationen zeigte. Callista hatte eine warme, knabenhafte und heiser klingende Stimme. Sie war sehr dickköpfig, und wenn sie einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, setzte sie diese um, ohne die Risiken zu bedenken oder auf Einsprüche zu hören. Ihr Lieblingsgetränk war Jerutee. Die dreißig Jahre als Teil der Palpatines Auge bewirkten an ihrer Person keinen Schaden. Zu ihrer Zeit nach der Introjektion in Cray Minglas Körper jedoch veränderte sie sich zusehends und entwickelte sich zu einer traurigen, depressiven Person. Nach außen hin gab sie sich hoffnungsvoll, doch quälten sie Neid und Missgunst in der Gegenwart von Jedi-Schülern, unter denen selbst die schwächsten über eine stärkere Verbindung zur Macht verfügten als sie selbst zu dieser Zeit. Es war, als existierte sie in der Macht nicht, und dass Luke ihre Aura nicht einmal spüren konnte, frustrierte sie. Und sie hatte starke Zweifel, dass sie ihre Macht zurückerlangen würde. Callista war trotz ihrer natürlichen Art auch sehr pragmatisch in vielerlei Hinsicht. So war sie beispielsweise der festen Überzeugung, Luke müsse als Jedi-Meister auch Kinder hervorbringen, die besonders stark in der Macht sein würden. Er wäre verpflichtet, seine Gene weiterzugeben. Dies belastete sie umso mehr, da sie sich selbst nicht den Wert zusprach, die Mutter dieser Kinder sein zu dürfen. Die Gewissheit, dass sie noch immer eine begabte Kämpferin mit dem Lichtschwert war, gab Callista einen großen Teil ihres Selbstvertrauens zurück. Fähigkeiten Callista war äußerst begabt in der Macht. Sie war außerdem sehr willensstark. Luke war überzeugt davon, sie könnte eine der mächtigsten Jedi des Neuen Ordens sein, wenn sie es schafften, ihre Fähigkeiten wiederzuerwecken, nachdem sie sie verloren hatte. Doch auch nachdem sie nicht mehr auf die Macht zugreifen konnte, war sie noch immer eine hervorragende Kämpferin mit dem Lichtschwert. Im Kampf gegen andere Macht-Benutzer hatte sie nun den Vorteil, dass diese sie nicht mithilfe der Macht durchschauen und ihre Taktiken vorhersagen konnten, hatte aber auch den Nachteil, dass sie dies ebenso wenig konnte. Beziehungen Luke Skywalker Luke hatte das Gefühl, sie schon immer gekannt zu haben, und eine ebensolche Bindung fühlte Callista ihm gegenüber. So kam es, dass sie sich äußerst schnell ineinander verliebten, innerhalb der fünf bis sechs Tage, die sie gemeinsam auf Palpatines Auge verbrachten. Luke begann dort mehr und mehr mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen, weil er ihre Gesellschaft brauchte, weniger weil es ihm nach ihrem Rat verlangte. Callista beeindruckte ihn mit ihrem trockenen Humor, ihrer natürlichen Art und ihrer Schönheit. Nie zuvor hatte Luke eine in seinen Augen so schöne Frau gesehen, wurde ihm bewusst, als er die Rückführung ins Jahr 18 VSY erlebte und die Ereignisse mit ansah, die zu ihrem Tod führten. Luke wegen ging sie auf das Angebot von Clay ein und adoptierte deren Körper. Denn mit dem Tod hatte sie sich bereits abgefunden, nur nicht mit dem Gedanken, Luke zu verlieren. Für Luke stellte ihre Introjektion keine abschreckende oder neue Erfahrung dar. Er hatte schon zuvor erlebt, wie der sich der Geist eines Jedi vom Körper löste und in eine andere Form überging, so wie beispielsweise Exar Kuns Geist in die Steine Yavins. Dennoch zerbrach die Harmonie gerade daran, denn die Folge der Übernahme des anderen Körpers kostete Callista ihre Bindung zur Macht, was zur Folge hatte, dass Luke sie auf eine andere Art und Weise wahrnahm. Luke war davon überzeugt, dass Callista eine der mächtigsten Jedi des neuen Orden hätte sein können und auch ihm noch viel beibringen könnte. Lukes Hoffnung wurde von Callistas Zweifeln überschattet. Sie beide hatten große Pläne miteinander, wollten heiraten und gemeinsam Kinder haben. Im Gegensatz zu Luke war Callista jedoch nicht bereit, dies unter allen Umständen umzusetzen. Geith Callista und Geith lernten sich unter der Aufsicht von Djinn Altis kennen, als seine Schüler, und verliebten sich schon nach relativ kurzer Zeit in einander. Bei ihrer Infiltration von Palpatines Auge jedoch überließ er sie dem Tod. Callista glaubte, er habe es aus dem Grund getan, weil er davon ausging, sie würde den Versuch, das Schiff auszuschalten, nicht alleine wagen, sobald er fort war. Und so würde er zurückkommen und sie retten, was jedoch durch seinen Tod verhindert wurde. Callista verliebte sich nach seinem Tod unsterblich in Luke Skywalker, und später dachte sie gar nicht mehr an Geith, als habe sie schon immer Luke geliebt und nicht ihn. Djinn Altis Wenn es nicht Djinn Altis gewesen wäre, der sie entdeckte, hätte Callista höchstwahrscheinlich niemals zur Jedi werden können, da sie bereits viel älter war, als es die Regeln des Rates erlaubten. Callista lernte während ihrer fünfjährigen Ausbildung viel von Djinn und schätzte ihn, auch wenn er sie manchmal mit seinen Lehrmethoden verrückt machte. In ihren Augen war er ein großer Mann, und sie schaute sich einiges bei ihm ab, was sich auch auf ihr Verhalten auswirkte. Auch seine Art, über die Verhaltensweisen der Jedi des Ordens zu urteilen, und seine Ansichten über die seiner Meinung nach überflüssigen Regelungen des Ordens, teilte sie. Oft vermisste sie ihn noch, nachdem sie gestorben und in Cray Minglas Körper quasi wiedergeboren wurde, und wünschte sich, er würde ihr in einer Vision erscheinen, so wie Obi-Wan Luke erschienen war. Leia Organa Solo Aufgrund der Freundschaft, die Leia und Cray verbunden hatte, fühlte sich Callista in Leias Gegenwart anfangs ein wenig unwohl. Und auch weil es sich um Lukes Schwester handelte, war sie ein wenig schüchtern und verunsichert. Leia machte ihr jedoch ihrerseits keinerlei Vorwürfe, und trotz der anfangs noch so starken Ähnlichkeit mit Cray, empfand sie Callista bereits zu Beginn als eine Art entfernte Verwandte. Leia wollte, dass Callista und Luke glücklich würden, und sie setzte Hoffnung in das Vorhaben der beiden, Callistas Fähigkeiten zurückzuerlangen. Auch ihre Überzeugung, dass Luke sich zur Stärkung der Republik der Ausbildung seiner Schüler widmen musste, konnte sie nicht davon abbringen, den beiden alle Zeit der Welt zu geben, um erst einmal ihr persönliches Glück zu finden. Leia konnte Callistas Leiden nach dem Verlust ihrer Fähigkeiten sehr gut nachempfinden, vielleicht besser als Luke, und sprach mit ihr über Dinge, die selbst er nicht zu hören bekam. Somit konnte sie auch die Situation einschätzen und wusste im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder, dass es womöglich nichts bessern würde, wenn er sie wiederfand. Mara Jade Mara Jade gehörte zu den ersten Personen, die Callista nach ihrer Wiedergeburt kennenlernte, als sie auf deren Schiff aufgenommen wurde. Sie lernten sich jedoch erst einige Zeit später wirklich kennen. Callista war sich nicht sicher, was sie von der Frau halten sollte, die ihre Gefühle verbarg und eine Fassade aufrecht erhielt. Sie vertraute ihr nicht und war ihr gegenüber äußerst vorsichtig. Callistas Lichtschwert Wie es zu ihrer Zeit als Padawan üblich war, hatte Callista ihr Lichtschwert im Zuge der Prüfungen selbst erschaffen, unabhängig davon, dass ihre Ausbildung ansonsten unkonventionell verlief. Die Proportionen der Waffe verrieten Luke Skywalker Jahre später eindeutig, dass sie von einer Frau gebaut wurde. Der Griff war an ihre relativ großen Hände angepasst und somit breiter als Lichtschwerter anderer weiblicher Jedi. Callista hatte sich mit dem Bau des Lichtschwertes viel Zeit genommen. Den Rand des Heftes hatte sie mit einer schmalen Reihe kreisförmig angesiedelter bronzener Tsaelke verziert - Krustentiere, die auf ihrem Heimatplaneten lebten. Die Klinge der Waffe war gelb. Nach Callistas Tod auf Palpatines Auge wurde das Lichtschwert von einem Jawa, den Luke Knirps nannte, gefunden. Nachdem dieser es an Luke weitergegeben hatte, gelangte es später wieder in Callistas Hände. Hinter den Kulissen * Callista wurde von Barbara Hambly für den Roman Palpatines Auge erschaffen und ihre Geschichte in den beiden folgenden Romanen Darksaber – Der Todesstern (Kevin J. Anderson) und Planet des Zwielichts fortgesetzt. Daraufhin wurde der Charakter erneut verwendet, in Murder in Slushtime, einer Kurzgeschichte, die online auf StarWars.com via im kostenpflichtigen Hyperspace-Bereich erhältlich ist, und während in keinem der vorherigen Bücher ihr Nachname genannt wird, wurde er mit dieser Geschichte bekannt gegeben. Karen Traviss verwendete Callista für den Roman Order 66 in ihrer ursprünglichen Gestalt während der Klonkriege, hier wurde ein anderer, ihr ursprünglicher Familienname bekannt, „Masana“. Ein weiteres Mal ließ Traviss Callista in Keine Gefangenen in Erscheinung treten, einem Roman im Zuge des Multimedia-Projekts The Clone Wars. In einer ganzen Reihe von Romanen tauchten Erwähnungen von Callista auf. * Dass Callista während der Klonkriege noch Callista Masana heißt und erst nach ihrer Wiederkehr im Körper von Cray Mingla als Callista Ming in Erscheinung tritt, lässt eine Verbindung des neuen Namens zum äußerst ähnlichen von Dr. Mingla vermuten. * Die Angaben zu Callistas Körpergröße sind stark widersprüchlich. Im Artikel und in The New Essential Guide to Characters wird diese auf 1,70 Meter. festgelegt, was sich wahrscheinlich auf ihren ursprünglichen Körper bezieht. In Planet des Zwielichts wird sie (im Körper von Cray Mingla) als 1,75 Meter groß beschrieben, Palpatines Auge beschrieb jedoch bereits Cray Minglas Größe als 18 Zentimeter größer als die von Leia, somit 1,68 Meter. Murder in Slushtime spricht hingegen von einer Größe von 1,80 Metern. Wenn sich auch die Größe des Körpers nach ihrer Übernahme desselben verändern sollte, so wie etwa Augen und Haarfarbe, würde dies nicht erklären, weshalb Callista noch größer wurde als sie ursprünglich war. * Obwohl in Palpatines Auge erklärt wird, dass Callistas Haarfarbe nach der Übernahme von Cray Minglas Körper von deren Blond in das Braun übergeht, das sie in ihrem eigenen Körper gehabt hatte, werden ihre Haare in Darksaber – Der Todesstern noch immer als blond, wenn auch wesentlich länger, beschrieben. Laut Palpatines Auge waren die Haaransätze bereits nach kurzer Zeit dunkel, der zweite Roman spielt ganze Monate später. Es ist lediglich von „''Spuren eines dunkleren Malzbraun''“ die Rede. Im dritten Roman der Reihe jedoch, Planet des Zwielichts, erinnert sich Luke in einem Rückblick an im zweiten Roman beschriebene Ereignisse wiederum an eine braunhaarige Callista. In The New Essential Guide to Characters steht, sie sei blond, aber es ist ein Bild von Callista in ihrem ursprünglichen Körper abgebildet, auf dem sie eindeutig braune Haare hat. * Callistas Augen sind laut The New Essential Guide to Characters grau. Auf einem Bild aus der Star Wars Enzyklopädie hat sie grüne Augen, was insbesondere deshalb verwirrend ist, da auch Cray Mingla weder graue noch grüne, sondern braune Augen hat. * In Darksaber – Der Todesstern wird des Weiteren erklärt, dass Callistas Familienunternehmen auf Chad durch Maßnahmen des Imperiums zugrunde ging, noch während sie dort lebte. Das ist allerdings unmöglich, da das Imperium erst 19 VSY entstand und sie zu dieser Zeit schon längst erwachsen und eine Jedi-Ritterin war. * In The New Essential Guide to Characters heißt es, Callista habe Leia Organa acht Monate nach der Zerstörung der Jedi-Hammer vor Ashgad gewarnt, womit Planet des Zwielichts in diesem Zeitraum spielen müsste. Planet des Zwielichts selbst macht Andeutungen, dass sich Callista bereits acht Monate auf Nam Chorios befand, als Luke dort eintraf, womit sie gleich nach den Ereignissen in Darksaber – Der Todesstern dort hätte eintreffen müssen. The New Essential Guide to Characters geht jedoch auch auf die zwischenzeitlichen Ereignisse aus der Kurzgeschichte Murder in Slushtime ein und erklärt, dass sie mehrere Monate mit der Crew der Zicreex unterwegs war, womit sich das alles zeitlich ein wenig widerspricht, da sie nicht die ganzen acht Monate auf Nam Chorios gewesen sein kann oder mehr als diese acht Monate vergangen sein müssen. * In Schatten der Vergangenheit wird Callista kurz erwähnt und aus der Sicht von Luke Skywalker beschrieben als eine Frau, „...die ihn verlassen hatte, weil seine Fähigkeiten sie irgendwie einschüchterten und ängstigten.“ Damit werden die Umstände in ein völlig falsches Licht gerückt, da sie weder eingeschüchtert noch verängstigt war und es nicht seine Fähigkeiten waren, die sie störten, sondern ihr ganz im Gegenteil ihre eigenen fehlten, um sich in seiner Gegenwart vollständig zu fühlen. * Während im Adventure Journal 14 im Hintergrund zu Callista im Anschluss an das darin veröffentlichte Murder in Slushtime steht, Callista würde während ihrer Reisen auf Geith stoßen, der sich in sie verliebt, und ihm zur Zusammenkunft mit Altis bringen, behauptete The New Essential Guide to Characters später, Geith sei einer der ersten Schüler von Altis gewesen. * Callista kommt aus dem Griechischen und bedeutet: „Schönste“ (kallistos). Kallisto ist weiterhin eine Figur der griechischen Sagenwelt und war eine Jungfrau, die vom Göttervater Zeus geschwängert und aus Rache von Hera in einen Bären verwandelt wurde. Zeus setzte sie der Sage nach später als den Großen Bären an den Sternenhimmel. Quellen *''The Clone Wars'' – Keine Gefangenen *''Republic Commando'' – Order 66 *''Palpatines Auge'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Planet des Zwielichts'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter − Die Verbündeten'' *''Adventure Journal 14'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Callista Ming es:Callista fi:Callista Ming pt:Callista Ming ru:Каллиста Минг Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Farmer Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Djinn Altis' Jedi Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Graue Jedi Kategorie:Legends